


Capture My Heart

by A_Ghost_Writer



Category: Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magi: Labyrinth of Magic Spoilers, Multi, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Writer/pseuds/A_Ghost_Writer
Summary: All they have to do is capture her heart....This is a Yandere Magi X Bi Female Reader!This is my original work so no stealing please!Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka!
Relationships: Aladdin/Reader, Alibaba Saluja/Reader, Jafar (Magi)/Reader, Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader, Masrur (Magi)/Reader, Morgiana/Reader, Ren Hakuryuu/Reader, Ren Kouen/Reader, Ren Kougyoku/Reader, Ren Kouha/Reader, Ren Koumei/Reader, Sharrkan (Magi)/Reader, Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. I Wish...

“If I am gonna be locked up in a place like this for the rest of my life, I’d rather die”

A blue giant covered a small blue haired boy. Rocks fall on the giant as the giant protected the small boy. 

“Hey, answer me…. Just who am I?”

The small boy looked up at the blue giant. 

“Please forgive me. I am not at liberty to tell you that…” the giant spoke. 

The boy lowered his head. Tears fell from his eyes. 

“That being said… if it be your fervent desire, I can wield the power of this Holy Palace, and grant you one wish of your choosing.” 

The small boy looked at the giant. 

“My king, my venerable sorcerer. Your wish is my command. A vast array of riches… the power to rule over billions of stars...Even eternal life, if you so desire.. now then, what do you wish for?” 

“I… wish for…"


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Alibaba placed the bag on the cart. 

(Y/N) was petting the mule. 

“Good job Alibaba. Keep it up. Are you sure you don’t want my help”, (Y/N) asked. 

Alibaba wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

“I’m good. I am just loading foods for Lord Budel. Nothing you need to worry about.”, Alibaba said. 

(Y/N) frowned. She didn’t like that man. 

“Alibaba are you still thinking about going into the dungeons”, (Y/N) asked. 

Alibaba picked up a basket full of fruit. 

“Yes.”,Alibaba said. 

(Y/N) frowned and hurried to his side. 

“I don’t want you to go into the dungeon”, (Y/N) said. 

“Why not”, Alibaba asked. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt”, (Y/N) said. 

Alibaba blushed. 

“I won’t get hurt”, Alibaba said. 

_As long as I have you by my side._

(Y/N) gripped Alibaba’s hand. 

Alibaba blushed more. 

The two walked towards the lord's wagons. 

(Y/N) let go of Alibaba’s hand. 

He pouted. 

(Y/N) opened one of the wagon’s curtains. 

“What”, (Y/N) said. 

She stared at a blue haired person. 

The blue haired person was eating a watermelon. 

Alibaba peered around her to see what was going on. 

“What the…”, Alibaba said. 

The blue haired person turned to face them. 

“Hey. I’m Aladdin. I’m a traveler”, he greeted. 

Alibaba pulled (Y/N) behind him. 

“Right now, I’m making a meal of this sweet red fruit.”, Aladdin said. 

Alibaba gripped Aladdin and yanked him up. 

“Don’t see me”, Alibaba threatened. 

“Alibaba”, (Y/N) said. 

“Don’t hurt him”. 

Alibaba glanced at (Y/N). 

_Damn, I made her mad at me._

“Hey is Alibaba around?” A voice outside the wagon asked. 

(Y/N) flinched. She held herself. 

Alibaba frowned as he looked at (Y/N). 

_Damn lord. Scaring (Y/N) is not good._

He pushed (Y/N) deeper into the wagon so he could cover her. Alibaba held his head the wagon. 

Aladdin took the liberty of pushing his face into (Y/N)’s chest. 

_So soft…_

(Y/N) blushed and pushed him away. She covered her chest. 

“I’m right here sir.”, Alibaba greeted. 

“Are you done loading up”, the lord sneered. 

“Of course I am sir”, Alibaba said. 

“Let’s see”, the lord sneered. 

(Y/N) tried to burrow deeper into the wagon. 

“I did manage to get everything ready to go initially but,”, Alibaba tried to stall. 

“Quit yammering and just show me”, the lord demanded. 

One of the lords guards tossed Alibaba to the side. 

The lord opened the wagon cover. His eyes trailed over (Y/N)’s body. He then glanced at Aladdin, who had gone back to eating the watermelon. The lord became a very angry lord. 

“Alibaba! What’s the meaning of this”, the lord demanded to know. 

“Actually sir. This is”, Alibaba trailed off. 

Aladdin took the liberty of pushing his face into the lords chest and playing with the lords boobs. 

Alibaba almost died of shock. 

(Y/N) sniffled a laugh. 

“How can you have boobs when you are a man? (Y/N) has softer ones”, Aladdin asked. 

Alibaba narrowed his eyes at Aladdin. 

_What did he do to (Y/N)?_

“What are you doing”, Alibaba yelled. 

He forced Aladdin to kneel next to him. 

“The truth is, this weird little brat”, Alibaba started. 

“Don’t mess with me! You’re gonna pay for this”, the lord said as he kicked Alibaba. 

(Y/N) was quick to get out of the wagon and move to cover Alibaba with her body. 

The lord continued to kick. He started to kick (Y/N). 

_No! (Y/N) get out of the way._

“(Y/N). Move”, Aladdin asked. 

“I’m fine”, she whispered. 

Soon the lord stopped kicking. 

“You’re working without pay until I am reimbursed Alibaba”, he sneered before walking away. 

(Y/N) smiled at the shocked Alibaba. 

“Let’s go home.”

~~~

“That damn Budel! And that little pest, totally playing it clueless! This bites”, Alibaba said before his stomach growled. 

_I'll kill him for what he did to (Y/N)._

(Y/N) smiled a little. She rubbed the bandages that Alibaba put on her arms. 

Alibaba reached into a basket. He pulled out Aladdin. 

Aladdin was eating a fruit. 

Alibaba tossed him to the side. 

“Holy… you’ve eaten it all! (Y/N) is going to be hungry”, Alibaba stressed. 

“Why? You gave me some before, remember”, Aladdin said. 

“No. I didn’t”, Alibaba shot back. 

(Y/N)’s stomach growled softly. She blushed and looked away. 

Alibaba looked between the empty basket and her. 

_How was he supposed to feed her?_

“Man. Now I really gotta capture a dungeon or I’ll be sucked dry and can’t feed (Y/N)”, Alibaba groaned. 

“I can go out and try to earn some money”, (Y/N) offered. 

Alibaba’s head shot towards her. 

“No. Just no. I’ll find a way I promise”, Alibaba said. 

He moved over to sit by (Y/N). 

“What’s a dungeon”, Aladdin asked. 

“You’re kidding? You don’t even know that?”, Alibaba asked. 

(Y/N) turned and reached up for a scroll. She rolled it out for Aladdin to see. 

“Dungeons are mysterious ruins that appeared all over the world 14 years ago. Whoever captures them can claim enormous wealth and power. Gold and silver treasures and magical items… stuff like that.”, Alibaba explained. 

“Magical?”, Aladdin asked. 

“Right. Rumor has it there’s still a genuine sorcerer around somewhere but… whatever you find in the dungeons is for real.”, Alibaba said. 

He yawned. 

(Y/N) pulled away long enough to grab a blanket and pillow for Aladdin. She set it out before preparing Alibaba’s bed. She ushered Alibaba into his bed before realizing that there wasn’t a place for her to sleep. 

Alibaba moved over so (Y/N) could share with him. 

(Y/N) blushed and joined Alibaba. 

Aladdin glared. 

“Flying cloths. Runs that gush wine. And the ultimate find is something called a Metal Vessel containing a Djinn.”, Alibaba yawned out. 

“Mister, there dungeons. Where are they”, Aladdin asked. 

By then, Alibaba was asleep. 

(Y/N) smiled. 

“Tomorrow Aladdin. Get some rest”, (Y/N) said. 

Aladdin nodded. 

“Yes pretty lady”, He said. 

(Y/N) raised her eyebrow. 

“Pretty lady”, she asked. 

“Well you never told me your name. Plus it suits you”, Aladdin complemented. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

“(Y/N). My name is (Y/N).”, she said. 

_(Y/N)..._

“Goodnight Aladdin”, (Y/N) said. 

She laid down and closed her eyes. She was asleep in mere seconds. 

Aladdin moved over his blanket. He buried his face into (Y/N)’s chest before closing his eyes. 

_Goodnight, (Y/N)..._

~~~

“What are you doing? Damn you”, Alibaba yelled. 

Alibaba tossed Aladdin out of his house. 

_Damn bastard. How dare he sleep next to my (Y/N)._

(Y/N) followed Alibaba out of the house. She helped Aladdin up. 

“Alibaba be nice”, she chided. 

Alibaba grumbled and grabbed (Y/N)’s hand. He tugged her along. 

(Y/N) struggled to keep up. 

“Alibaba”, (Y/N) started. 

Aladdin started to follow her. 

“Don’t follow us.”, Alibaba snapped. 

“Hey pretty (Y/N), where are those dungeons?”, Aladdin asked. 

Alibaba pointed to the tall dungeon. 

“That’s one”, he cut in. 

He pulled (Y/N) closer to him. 

(Y/N) stumbled but managed to catch herself. 

“Alibaba be nice”, (Y/N) said. 

Alibaba sighed. 

“That’s a dungeon. It appeared 10 years ago… its the seventh dungeon, Amon. I’m going after Amon… as well as the other dungeons left in the world. I’ll clear them before anyone else. And then I’m going to become the richest man in the world. That way I can take care of (Y/N). So I don’t have time to mess around with you.” Alibaba said. 

“Do you like money, mister”, Aladdin said. 

“Yeah. Since I need money to protect (Y/N). Plus enough money to buy a country would be great. (Y/N) and I would rule as king and queen”, Alibaba rumbled. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

“Alibaba, I don’t have any desire to be a queen. Don’t talk like that”, (Y/N) said. 

Aladdin held out to (Y/N)’s other hand. 

“As long as you’ve got money, you can have anything you want. As much good food as you can eat.”, Alibaba said. 

“Wow! Delicious food”, Aladdin exclaimed. 

(Y/N) tripped over a rock. Her hands slipped from Aladdins and Alibabas. She tumbled onto a pink haired girl.

The pink haired girl’s face was met with (Y/N)’s chest. She blushed. 

“So sorry… miss”, (Y/N) said. 

She scrambled to get up. 

“(Y/N) are you okay”, Alibaba said worried. 

“I’m fine. Are you?”, she asked the girl. 

The pink haired girl stood up. She tossed the lemons back into her basket. She couldn't help but glance at (Y/N).

_I can't keep my eyes off you..._

“Are you hurt? Can I carry your stuff for you”, (Y/N) asked. 

“No thanks. I’m fine”, she said as she walked away. 

“What’s your problem”, Alibaba said towards Aladdin. 

“Don’t know. Take a look”, Aladdin said. 

Both (Y/N) and Alibaba looked at the pink haired girl. 

(Y/N) gasped. 

The pink haired girl looked back. She noticed (Y/N) looking at her ankles. She looked down and saw that her chains were visible. She blushed embarrassed. She tried to pull down her dress. She ended up dropping her lemons. 

“She’s a slave”, Alibaba said. 

“Slaves”, Aladdin asked. 

“Humans who get bought and sold. They’re treated like cattle until the day they die”, (Y/N) said angrily. 

(Y/N) walked over and started to help pick up the lemons. 

“Pretty rotten world we live in, right”, Alibaba said. 

Aladdin went over to the two girls. He blew on his flute. 

The chains broke. 

(Y/N) nearly dropped the lemons she was holding. 

The pink haired girl gasped. 

“There. They’re off now. Now you can walk without hiding your legs”, Aladdin said. 

A crowd started to appear. 

“Stealing slaves is a serious offence around here. They could chop off your arms. Then how would you pay me back.”, Lord Dubel said as he walked out of the crowd. 

“Hey. We’re just civilians here. No way could we have cut through solid chains like those, right”, Alibaba tried to explain. 

“That’s a flimsy excuse. If for some reason you fail to compensate me in full… I’ll make you and that girl a slave”, The lord said. 

He lifted (Y/N) up by her hair. 

She whimpered. 

Rage started to full Alibaba. 

The pink haired girl started to stand up. 

Aladdin gripped his flute tighter. 

“A slave's life is miserable, boy! Even if someone does this to you…”the lord said. 

He licked (Y/N)’s cheek before tossing her to the ground. 

“Or something like this to you… you can’t complain”, The lord said as he placed a foot on (Y/N)’s Hand. 

“Please stop mister”, Aladdin asked. 

“What’s your problem, brat? I’d be happy to report you to the executioner, you know”, The lord said. 

“No please”, Alibaba spoke out. 

Lord Dubel’s guards held knives to Aladdin’s and Alibaba's necks. 

“Or would you rather I execute you right here and now”, the lord demanded. 

Aladdin blew into his blew. 

Two large blue hands appeared. One hand pushed away the guards while the other safely pulled (Y/N) away from the lord. 

(Y/N) gently touched the hands. 

The hands turned pink before returning to the flute. 

(Y/N) fell into Alibaba's arms. She blushed. 

Alibaba held her tightly. 

_I’m not letting you go. Not again._

“You’re as shy as always Ugo”, Aladdin said. 

The crowd watched them in shock. 

“Hey what’s this commotion”

“The police”, (Y/N) said. 

“We’re outta here”, Alibaba said. 

Alibaba grabbed Aladdin. 

They ran. 

The three of them hid in a waterway. 

Aladdin drinking the water. 

(Y/N) was leaning against the wall. 

“About your flute. Something came bursting out of it”, Alibaba asked. 

“That was Ugo. He’s a friend of mine. Although everyone seems to call him a Djinn ”, Aladdin said. 

Alibaba smirked. 

_If I use that flute, I can survive the dungeon. Then (Y/N) will be taken care off._

“Oh Aladdin. Do you fancy pretty misses”, Alibaba asked. 

(Y/N) looked between Aladdin and Alibaba. 

_Alibaba, what’s going on?_


	3. As You Wish

(Y/N) sat in [Lord Jamil](https://images.app.goo.gl/QakboZPJMVveNsfKA)’s lap. 

“Seems like there was quite an uproar.” 

Jamil rubbed (Y/N)’s thigh. 

She forced herself to relax. 

“Please forgive me, my lord”, Lord Bubel begged. 

Jamil moved his hand up her thigh. 

“You see, there was an idiot trying to let a slave escape, and”, Lord Bubel tried to explain. 

(Y/N) did tense up. She glared at Bubel. 

Jamil notices and squeezed her thigh. 

“I also hear that something odd made an appearance.”, Jamil said. 

“How would you know such a thing sir”, Dubel stuttered. 

“I was informed. By my watchdog”, Jamil explained. 

He kissed (Y/N)’s neck. 

(Y/N) blushed and looked away. 

“Well. It was a mere illusion. I didn’t feel it was necessary to report it to you, Lord Jamil”, Bubel said as he bowed. 

“By the way, you’re heading out with the caravans tomorrow, correct”, Jamil asked. 

“Yes sir. Is there a problem, my lord”, Bubel stuttered. 

“I have a job for you”, Jamil said. 

Dubel was escorted out of the room. 

(Y/N) cringed internally. She turned around in Jamil’s lap. She wrapped her arms around (Y/N)’s neck. 

_For Alibaba… For Aladdin…._

“Something the matter, dear”, Jamil asked as he placed his hands on her waist. 

“He wanted to make me a slave”,she said. 

Jamil frowned deeply. 

“I’ll kill him”, he muttered. 

Jamil brought his lips to (Y/N). 

She cringed. 

_For Alibaba…. For Aladdin…_

  
  


~~~

“So. Mr. Aladdin, you’re a traveler right”, Alibaba asked as he rubbed his hands together. 

Aladdin sat in between two busty women. 

“Do you have some kind of objective or something”, Alibaba went on to asked. 

“Hey, they have Djinn Metal Vessels in dungeons, right”, Aladdin asked. 

“Yeah”, Alibaba said. 

“I made a promise to Ugo, see. That I’d search for a Djinn Metal Vessel. So please guide me there”, Aladdin asked. 

“Sure”, Alibaba said caught off guard. 

“(Y/N) can come with us too”, Aladdin said. 

“No. But you are going to come with me, right?”, Alibaba asked. 

“Only if (Y/N) comes along”, Aladdin said. 

_(Y/N), you’re mine._

  
  


~~~

(Y/N) sat wearing a lavish dress with a veil in the front of the caravan with Lord Budel. She looked out the window and saw the pink haired girl. Her eyes widen. 

Alibaba and Aladdin climbed in the front of the caravan. 

(Y/N) opened her mouth to call them. 

Budel held a knife to her side.

“Stay quiet or I’ll kill you”, he warned. 

She heard them talking back and forth. 

It was almost dusk when the ground started to shake. 

“Damned [desert hyacinth](https://images.app.goo.gl/KeZ5XdG9BaCTtD6M8)”, a guard shouted. 

“It showed up after all”, Lord Budel said. 

Alibaba urged the camels to go faster. 

“That’s what you get for transporting wine”, Alibaba grunted. 

The caravan was halted because of the hyacinth. 

“Alibaba! Never mind them! Grab the wine!” Bubel ordered. 

“Yes sir”, Alibaba said. 

Alibaba ran to Bubel’s side. 

“You people help out too! I’ll pay you handsomely”, Bubel shouted. 

(Y/N) jumped out of the caravan she was in. She tore off her veil and ran to the slaves. She opened the door so the slaves could go free. 

The hyacinth hit the side of the cliff causing a crack to appear. 

(Y/N) started to fall in. 

“Alibaba”. (Y/N) shouted. 

Alibaba turned as his eyes widened . 

The pink haired girl reached for her. 

Alibaba reached out to grab the pink haired girl. 

Bubel caused Alibaba to miss. 

The two girls fell. 

The pink haired girl used her body to keep (Y/N) from getting hurt from the fall. 

Bubel places a hand on Alibaba’s shoulder. 

“Take care of the wine”, he ordered. 

Bubel hugged the wine. 

“It’ll be immobile while it’s feeding on its prey. Nows our chance to run off with the wine”, Bubel said. 

Alibaba watched as (Y/N) struggled to break free. 

_I have to do something._

“What’s with the daydreaming? Hurry the hell up with that wine” Bubel ordered Alibaba. 

Alibaba clenched his fist. He stood and slammed his fist into Bubel’s face. 

_For (Y/N)._

“I’ll be damned if (Y/N) dies because of you”, Alibaba yelled. 

Alibaba grabbed a barrel of wine and jumped towards (Y/N). 

_I’m going to save you!_

Aladdin blew into his flute. The ruk surrounded him. 

Ugo appeared. Ugo helped open the hyacinths mouth. 

“(Y/N)”, Aladdin shouted. 

Alibaba tossed the wine into the mouth of the beast. The barrel broke and wine sprayed everywhere. 

Alibaba held out his hand for (Y/N) to take. 

“Come on. Hurry”, Alibaba begged. 

_Please!_

The hyacinth started to wrap around Ugo. 

“That wasn’t enough wine”, Alibaba shouted. 

He pulled out (Y/N) and the pink haired girl and tossed them out of the beast. Alibaba fell into the mouth. 

“Alibaba”, (Y/N) shouted. 

Aladdin pulled off his turban. He placed the wine on the turban. The turban rose into the air. Aladdin rose above the monster. 

“For (Y/N)”, Aladdin said. 

He dropped the wine. 

  
  


~~~

In the distance, Jamil watched Bubel. 

He smirked. 

_Soon, (Y/N) will be mine._

~~~

Alibaba, Aladdin, and (Y/N) stood in front of the entrance of [Amon's dungeon](https://images.app.goo.gl/m5scA2DC3oRanMkQ9). 

“This is the entrance to Amon. We finally made it here. If we lay a finger on the gates of Amon, we’ll end up getting dragged into the dungeon. And no one makes it back alive. It’s the Entrance to Death”, Alibaba said. 

He held out his hand towards the door. 

Aladdin sat next to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) stood up and walked towards the door. 

_Enter_. 

(Y/N) turned towards Aladdin. 

_Enter._

She took a step back. And her hand touched the door. 

The door started to glow. 

“(Y/N)”, Alibaba shouted. 

_This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening!_

Aladdin watched as the dungeon took (Y/N). 

“(Y/N)”, he whispered. 

(Y/N) was swallowed by the dungeon. 

~~~

(Y/N) laid on a large comfy bed inside the dungeon. 

A blue Djinn hovered above her. 

“It’s been a while since a Queen has entered my dungeon”, the Djinn said. 

(Y/N) sat up. 

“How do you know that? Who are you”, (Y/N) asked. 

“I’m [Amon](https://images.app.goo.gl/vHVEVdiVjYXUKhw56). Any Djinn can see that you are a Queen.”, Amon said. 

(Y/N) moved over to the edge of the bed. She slipped off before realizing how high up in the air she was.

Amon reached over and grabbed her. He placed her on the bed. He looked off to the distance. 

“Your friends are here to save you”, Amon said. 

(Y/N) inches away from him. 

Amon turned towards her. 

“Be my Queen”, he demanded. 

(Y/N) thought for a moment. 

“My friends, Alibaba and Aladdin, let them capture the dungeon”, (Y/N) said. 

Amon tilted his head. 

“Why”, he asked. 

“You let them capture your dungeon and I’ll become your Queen.I will be the Queen of your dungeon”, (Y/N) said. 

Amon thought for a moment. 

“Very well. Deal”, Amon agreed. 

(Y/N) nodded and yawned. 

Amon chuckled. 

“Get some rest. I’ll tell you when they capture my dungeon”, Amon said. 

(Y/N) slowly laid down and closed her eyes. She was asleep in seconds. 

Amon smiled gently. He placed a blanket over her. 

_My Queen…_

_~~~_

Alibaba and Aladdin were quick to follow (Y/N) into the dungeon. 

The two landed in a large body of water mixed with oil. 

Alibaba sat up and smelled the water. 

_Where’s (Y/N)?!_

“Aladdin where are you”, Alibaba said. 

He looked around. 

Aladdin was in the water. 

Alibaba walked towards him. 

Fire was lit and started towards them. 

Alibaba picked up Aladdin and started to run. 

“We have to find (Y/N)”, Alibaba said. 

They managed to get away from the fire. 

Aladdin looked at him. 

“Let’s find (Y/N)”

~~~

“To set foot inside a dungeon yourself, my lord… I beg you to reconsider”, a man said as he chased after Jamil. 

“I’ve been waiting for (Y/N). She’s in there. I have to get to her.” Jamil said. 

He looked up at the dungeon. 

“At last, it’s time for me to aim for the top.”

_(Y/N) I’m coming._

~~~

Aladdin and Alibaba away from a boulder. 

Aladdin blew on his flute. 

Ugo appeared and lifted the two up. He ran until he jumped from the edge of the bridge. 

They landed in a cave that was covered in blue eggs. 

Ugo returned to the flute. 

“That was a close call”, Alibaba said. 

Aladdin laid against the blue egg. 

“Hey, you look kinda pale”, Alibaba asked. 

“I’m okay. I’m a little hungry, that’s all”, Aladdin said. 

Aladdin held his stomach. 

“To summon Ugo, I need to put all my strength into my stomach. That’s why…” Aladdin said. 

Aladdin’s stomach growled. 

“I’m really starving.” Aladdin said. 

_This is bad news. I can’t save (Y/N) this way._

Alibaba chuckled. 

“Hey, no need to panic. I’ll find a way to get our hands on some food, okay?”, Alibaba said. 

He turned and placed a hand on a bug. 

“Ala-Aladdin”, Alibaba stuttered out. 

“Alibaba”, Aladdin said weakly. 

Alibaba turned and saw a giant bug with Aladdin in his mouth. 

“Help me please”, Aladdin asked. 

Alibaba yanked Aladdin away. 

The bug screamed. The eggs started to break and more bugs started to pour out. Soon, the bugs had surround them. 

Alibaba pulled out his knife. He cut the bugs arm off. 

“What the hell, these things are pretty fragile”, he questioned. 

Alibaba started to kill the bugs one by one.

The destroyed bugs soon became [one big bug](https://images.app.goo.gl/BQ4jfDa9g2FAe2nu9). The big bug spit fire at the two boys. 

Alibaba grabbed Aladdin and took cover off to the side. 

“We’re trapped”, Alibaba said. 

Very weakly. Aladdin summoned Ugo. 

Ugo's punches did not work. 

“Looks like I’ll have to use my trump card.”, Aladdin said. 

He blew on his flute again. Magic formed around [Ugo’s hands](https://images.app.goo.gl/sLEr5fHvdabQSHMd7). 

With the magic, Ugo defeated the big bug. 

Ugo returned to the flute. 

“That was awesome”, Alibaba said. 

“Ugo’s powderfull, isn’t he”, Aladdin asked weakly. 

Aladdin gripped his flute. 

“Let’s go save (Y/N)”, he said. 

He fell to the ground asleep. 

“Aladdin”, Alibaba shouted. 

~~~

(Y/N) opened her eyes. 

Amon sat near the bed. He watched Alibaba and Aladdin work their way through the dungeon. 

“Queen, your friends have trouble heading their way”, he warned her. 

(Y/N) tilted her head. 

“Trouble,” she asked. 

Amon showed her Jamil and his army. 

Her eyes widened. 

“Can you slow them down? Or get rid of his army”, (Y/N) asked. 

Amon tilted his head. 

“Why would I do that”, he asked. 

“Because he will kill me”, (Y/N) said. 

Amon frowned. He waved his hand- this sending a series of harsh trails towards the lord and his army. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

“As you wish, my Queen”.


	4. I Love You

Alibaba gave Aladdin some water. Alibaba glanced at the flute. He picked it up. He blew on it. Nothing came out. He started to look over the flute. 

What language is that? Can Aladdin read it? 

Alibaba looked at Aladdin. 

I don’t know much of anything about him. Well, I haven’t told him about me either. And yet he goes the extra mile for me. 

Alibaba thought for a moment. 

He goes the extra mile for (Y/N). 

Alibaba closed his eyes. 

(Y/N), I’ll find you. 

~~~

Alibaba opened his eyes to the sound of footsteps. He went over to investigate them. He saw a man with a mask, and Jamil. 

What’s that lord doing here? Don’t tell me he followed us. 

Alibaba heard the sound of chains. 

The pinked haired girl stood above him. 

Alibaba turned around in shock. He stumbled backwards and landed on his behind. 

“Wait a minute”

That girl… she’s the one who saved (Y/N). 

“What are you doing here?”, he asked. 

A hand clasped her shoulder. It pushed her aside to reveal Jamil. 

“So this is where you’ve been”, Jamil said. 

He jumped down with the man with a mask following behind him. Jamil stalked towards Aladdin. 

Alibaba grabbed his knife. 

Jamil and his posse walked right past him. 

Jamil bowed before Aladdin. 

“I have been waiting for this moment, my Magi… for you to appear before me”, Jamil said. 

Magi? What’s up with that?

The large man in the mask picked Aladdin up. 

“Let’s go”, Jamil commanded. 

“Hey! What the hell”, Alibaba said. 

The group ignored him. 

Alibaba turned and ran in front of them. 

“Wait. What do you think you are doing”, Alibaba demanded. 

  
  


~~~

(Y/N) watched as Alibaba confronted Jamil. She stood up on the bed. 

“Amon”, (Y/N) started. 

The Djinn appeared in front of her. 

“Send me to Alibaba… please”, She asked. 

“No”, Amon said before disappearing. 

(Y/N) fell back onto the bed. This was going to be harder than she thought. 

~~~

“I’d like to ask the same of you. I have no more use for you so run along home. (Y/N) is waiting for me”, Jamil said as he brushed Alibaba off. 

(Y/N)? He knows (Y/N)?

Alibaba gripped Jamil’s shoulder. 

“I said hold up, dammit”, Alibaba said. 

Jamil brushed off Alibaba’s hand. 

“Kill him, Goltas”, Jamil ordered. 

The man with the mask raised his sword. He brought it down. 

Alibaba managed to dodge. He moved around Goltas and held his knife to Goltas’ neck. 

Jamil and Morgana were surprised. 

“What’s the big idea, all of a sudden? And why do you know (Y/N)”, Alibaba demanded. 

Jamil started to clap. 

“That was spectacular, my boy. I must say, I underestimated you.” Jamil started. 

He stabbed Goltas in the stomach. 

“Compared to him, you are quite worthless. Labor is the duty of mankind.”, Jamil said. 

He repeatedly stabbed Goltas. 

“Not only that, but for a slave, lower than a human, to bungle his job. How can I possibly punish you enough? Is this enough? Or is this enough?”, Jamil mumbled. 

What’s his problem? One thing is for sure, (Y/N) is in danger. I have to get rid of him. 

Jamil pushed his sword towards Alibaba's face. 

Alibaba stumbled back and fell on his but. 

“Listen my boy. Would you like to work for me? I did bring along an army of slaves and mercenaries, but since I used them to avoid traps, they have been annihilated left and right”, Jamil said. 

“You’re a Lord, aren’t you”, Alibaba asked. 

“That’s right. I’m nothing but the man who’s been charged with looking after this territory. And that rankled me, you know”

Jamil kicked Goltas until he was down. 

“You think I’m content babysitting a cretinous like this, and receiving inferior rations and rank”, Jamil ranted. 

He kicked Goltas over and over. 

“I’m going to capture a dungeon and get my hands on a nation of my own. (Y/N) and I will rule. I’ll kill anyone who tries to thwart me”, Jamil declared. 

I can’t let him find (Y/N). She needs me. Not him. 

Jamil turned towards Alibaba. He pushed his sword in Alibaba's face. 

“So. What about you”

(Y/N), I love you

~~~

(Y/N) watched as the group approached the fire. 

“I thought you were going to get rid of Jamil for me”, (Y/N) said to Amon. 

“In due time, Vessel”, Amon said. 

(Y/N) had changed into a white silk dress. 

“Thank you for the dress.”

“Anything for you Vessel. You choose well with Alibaba”

(Y/N) shifted and laid on her stomach. She buried her face into her arms. 

Alibaba… I think I’m in love. 

~~~

Fire burned in front of the party. 

“Such an obvious looking gate, is it not?”Jamil asked. 

He looked at the characters on the wall. 

“These characters are in…um…”, Jamil stuttered. 

“The language of Tran”, Alibaba said absentmindedly. 

Jamil looked at Alibaba in surprise. 

“Good for you, my boy. It’s unusual enough for a commoner to even be able to read”, Jamil said as he handed Alibaba some gold. 

“Thank you”, Alibaba said. 

“Normally, you wouldn’t be able to read Tran unless you’d received an extensive education but”, Jamil trailed off. 

“Well, I’d heard that it came with the territory of ancient dungeons and temples so I taught myself”, Alibaba stuttered. 

“Oh. Well, I was taught properly by a teacher. Let’s see ‘The unknown before you is the dragon’s… Dancing truth… will”, Jamil struggled. 

I am going to take a gamble. Anything to keep him away from (Y/N). 

“Dance with the tornado. Scale the dragon's jaw… to reach the truth. All can be found in the dragon’s tail. Something like that, maybe”, Alibaba offered. 

Jamil poked Alibaba’s arm with his sword. 

Alibaba yelled. He gripped his arm as it bled. 

“I was just about to say that myself. But this is perfect. Now you’re going to prove whether or not your translation is correct.”, Jamil demanded. 

Alibaba stood in front of the fire. 

For (Y/N). 

Alibaba ran forward. He jumped and avoided the fire. 

Dance with the tornado. 

“Well done”, Jamil said. 

Alibaba continued to run and avoid the fire. He managed to get to the dragon's mouth. 

“All right, pull that switch”, Jamil demanded. 

Alibaba placed his hand in the dragon’s mouth. He pulled. The fire started to disappear. 

“Now”. Jamil said. 

He started to walk across where the fire used to be. 

Fire engulfed Alibaba. He screamed. 

Jamil walked right past him. 

“Oh, my poor boy. 

~~~

“Alibaba”, (Y/N) cried out. 

No! No! He can’t be dead. 

“Amon! Amon”, (Y/N) called. 

He didn’t answer her. 

Alibaba can’t be dead… right?

Tears streamed down her face. She curled up on herself. 

Alibaba…

~~~

Aladdin opened his eyes. He started to struggle. 

Jamil turned towards the Magi. 

“Are you awake, Magi”, Jamil asked. 

Aladdin looked around. 

“Where is (Y/N)? Alibaba”, Aladdin asked. 

Jamil smirked. 

“He left and went around with your flute in the dungeon. I promise you that I’ll find your friend, no matter what”, Jamil said. 

Aladdin looked at the two behind Jamil. 

“Yes, those two are my slaves”, Jamil answered the unspoken question. 

“The big one is Golta. He is from a nomadic tribe up north. He can’t speak because he’s been wounded. But he’s very sturdy and has superhuman strength. The smaller one is Morgiana. She’s a descendant of a hunting tribe said to have lived on the infamous Dark Continent. She has a superb sense of smell and extraordinary powerful legs. They both cost me a pretty penny, you know”, Jamil said proudly. 

Aladdin frowned. 

(Y/N) doesn’t like people who have slaves. 

“All right, then. I am going to investigate what lies ahead myself. Women and children, kindly wait here”, Jamil said. 

Jamil and Goltas walked off together. 

“Keep an eye on him”, he ordered Morgiana. 

Aladdin looked at Morgiana. 

“So we meet again. Do you know where (Y/N) is or where Alibaba is”, Aladdin asked. 

Morgiana remained quiet. 

Aladdin looked around. 

Where is (Y/N)? I need her. 

Aladdin started to look at Morgiana. He thought for a moment before impersonating Jamil. 

“Lord Jamil”, he said. 

Morgianas shoulders started to shake. She laughed a little. She covered her mouth in shock. 

“Hey! You finally laughed a little”, Aladdin exclaimed. 

“I was not laughing”, she denied. 

“You know you’re beautiful when you smile, miss. Just like (Y/N)”, Aladdin said. 

Morgiana turned away. 

“You do think different from the rest of us. Is that because you’re from that place called the Dark Continent”, Aladdin asked. 

“It’s not dark. They call it that because they say that the area south of the Leam Empire is undeveloped. It’s a derogatory term for my birthday, Katarg. So please don’t call it that”, Morgiana asked. 

“Really? It’s an undeveloped area”, Alladin asked. 

“No it’s not undeveloped at all. The truth is… there are countries, and villages and the sunlight is beautiful there. The land is vast and there are many large animals. And we have lots of delicious fruits there, too”, Morgiana explained. 

“Sounds so nice… somehow it seems like a really fun place to be”, Aladdin said. 

Morgiana clenched her fist. 

That’s right. I’m sure it’s a fun place to be. Not that I remember it that well. I wonder if (Y/N) knows about it. 

“I wish I could go there. Take me with you! To your birthplace. (Y/N) will go with us.”, Aladdin said. 

“That’s not possible” Morgiana said. 

“Why not”, Aladdin asked. 

“What do you mean, ‘why not’. Because I am a slave… I can’t escape.”, Morgiana said. 

“You can escape! As long as I cut those chains like before”, Aladdin said happily. 

Morgiana clenched her fist. 

“You don’t understand a thing. Lord Jamil is a terrifying man. I could never escape him just by cutting these chains…”, Morgiana said. 

“Yes, you could”, Aladdin argued. 

“No, I couldn’t.”, Morgiana shot back. 

“Why not”, Aladdin asked. 

“Because! You can’t do what you can’t do”, Morgiana raised her voice. 

“I see. Lord Jamil has invisible chains on you that make you keep insisting that”, Aladdin said. 

Morgiana looked away. 

“Miss, where is Alibaba? Where is (Y/N)”, Aladdin asked. 

Morgiana gasped. 

“Your friend is an utter fool. He’s completely reckless. It’s incomprehensible. Not knowing his place… pushing his luck… He can’t even save himself, yet he tried to save another, and because of that, your friend… is now dead”, Morgiana said. 

She looked down. 

“(Y/N)... is an angel. An angel not in this dungeon. I wish to see her again even if it kills me”, Morgiana muttered. 

Aladdin gasped. 

(Y/N) is mine! You can’t have her. 

So rocks fell on Aladdin's head. 

He looked up. 

Alibaba waved to him. 

“Your friend is… now dead”, Morgiana said. 

“Yeah, is that right”, Aladdin asked. 

“Take care to remember your place, or you’ll end up dead as well” Morgiana said. 

“That’s not really true”, Alibaba said. 

Alibaba jumped down beside Aladdin. 

Morgiana turned towards them. 

“But how”, she questioned. 

“I’m immortal, that’s how”, Alibaba exclaimed. 

Jamil ran back into the room. 

“Magi, Magi… I beg of you! That monster… what”, He said as he saw Alibaba. 

“My bad. That translation was bogus.”, Alibaba said. 

“What”, Jamil asked. 

“The correct version is. Dance with the tornado, the truth lies inside the jaw of the dragon. You will find everything before you reach the dragon's tail. That’s to you, I found the right path. One that will lead me to (Y/N). I am so grateful to you, my lord”, Alibaba was cocky. 

Aladdin remove his turban. 

The two got on it. 

“All right then, see ya”, Alibaba said. 

The two ascended into the air. 

“I’m sorry, miss. But let’s meet again… someday when your invisible chains are broken…. let’s go see the sun with (Y/N).”, Aladdin said. 

Morgiana gasped. 

“Morgiana”, Jamil yelled. 

Morgiana broke the ground. She ran and started up the wall. 

“Higher Aladdin, Hughes”, Alibaba asked. 

Morgiana jumped and reached for the cloth. She kissed and went falling down. 

“How could those low life’s defeat me”, Jamil muttered. 

He clenched his sword.

Morgiana landed on the ground. 

Jamil started to kick her. 

“Damn it! Damn it”, Jamil yelled. 

He turned and walked towards Goltas. He stuck his sword in Goltas back over and over again. 

“I’ll kill them! I’ll kill them if it’s the last thing I do! For (Y/N). I’ll do it for (Y/N). Then she’ll love me”, Jamil yelled. 

~~~

Aladdin and Alibaba stood in front of the door. 

“That’s gotta be the Door of Truth. The treasure lies up ahead.”, Alibaba explained. 

“That must be a curse. Did you try opening it?”, Aladdin asked. 

“No, not yet. Look at those handprints. Two right hands… in other words, seems like one person can’t open it alone.”, Alibaba observed. 

“Then it’s a good thing there’s two of us, right”, Aladdin asked. 

“Right. Let’s do it for (Y/N)”, Alibaba said. 

The two placed their right hands on the handprints. It started to glow. 

“For (Y/N)!”


	5. You're Safe Here

The door to the dungeon opened. 

The world broke apart to reveal an abandoned city. 

“Are we outside now?”, Alibaba asked. 

Aladdin pointed to the sky. They were some kind of dome. 

“Look”, Aladdin said. 

“So that means that this is”, Alibaba started. 

“We’re still inside the dungeon”, Aladdin exclaimed. 

A Geyser of fire erupted in the city. 

Aladdin and Alibaba looked towards it. 

Aladdin summoned his magic cloth. 

The two jumped on it and started towards the geyser. 

Alibaba looked around as they flew. 

“Not a soul to be seen. I wonder what kind of place this is. I wonder if (Y/N) is lost down there”, Alibaba said. 

“It’s a Necropolis. I heard about it from Ugo a long time ago. Outside the Room of Fortitude, there’s a vast City of the Dead; the Necropolis, he said. I wonder if this a place like that.”, Aladdin said. 

_(Y/N) can’t be dead. She can’t be!_

“Room of Fortitude? Never mind that so that giant can talk”, Alibaba asked. 

“Only his body can emerge right now, but he’s gotta face too. He’s pretty handsome, you know”, Aladdin said cheerily. 

“I see. He’s the friend you like to brag about, huh”, Alibaba asked. 

Alibaba turned towards Aladdin. 

“When we get the flute back, you should introduce (Y/N) and me to Ugo. I also want to hear all about you”, Alibaba said. 

_(Y/N), I’m coming for you._

“Sure! Sounds good. (Y/N) here I come”, Aladdin said brightly. 

The two landed in front of the geyser’s door. 

Together, they opened the door. 

They entered a large room. 

(Y/N) sat in the center of the room. She was asleep. 

“(Y/N)”, Aladdin yelled. 

He ran down the stairs to try to get to her. 

Alibaba’s eyes widen. 

_(Y/N)... (Y/N).... (Y/N)... (Y/N)..._

He ran to her. 

They didn’t make it far before they heard someone behind them. 

Goltas was behind them. He fell. 

Aladdin and Alibaba moved to the side to avoid being hit. 

“Aladdin”, Alibaba yelled as Morgiana kicked him. 

Morgiana's eyes shifted to (Y/N) in the center of the room. 

_(Y/N)’s is here. She’s safe._

Aladdin hit a wall. 

Morgiana landed beside Jamil. 

Alibaba drew his sword. 

“Damn you!”

Jamil was shaking. 

“How dare you… Piece of trash. You commoner… who do you think you’re talking to? My sweet (Y/N). I’m coming”, Jamil said. 

“Once we’re here, it makes no difference whether you’re a commoner or a lord! As for (Y/N), she is mine. She has always been mine”, Alibaba yelled. 

“Yours? Don’t be absurd… You are nothing but a weak uncouth piece of garbage unworthy of living. (Y/N) is mine.”, Jamil huffed. 

He pointed for Morgiana to deal with Aladdin. 

Alibaba tried to rub after her but he was stopped by Jamil. 

“Hold on a minute, you! Come now, your punishment hasn’t been meted out yet”, Jamil huffed. 

“Punishment”, Alibaba asked. 

“That’s right. You are trying to take (Y/N) away”, Jamil yelled. 

“(Y/N) is mine”, Alibaba yelled. 

“That’s enough. Looks like I’ll have to school the commoner with my sheer ability. “, Jamil bragged. 

Jamil drew back his sword before lunging at Alibaba. 

“Let’s start with your leg”, Jamil yelled. 

Alibaba dodged effortlessly. 

“You did well to dodge that! But how about this”, Jamil said. 

He charged at Alibaba. 

Alibaba dodged effortlessly again. 

“Is that the best you can do, my lord”, Alibaba mocked. 

“Dammit”, Jamil yelled. 

He started swinging his sword at Alibaba. 

Alibaba kept dodging like it was nothing. 

“Why? Why do I keep missing”, Jamil yelled. 

Alibaba blocked Jamil’s sword. 

“Well that’s because you’re leaving yourself wide open”, Alibaba said. 

Alibaba started swinging his dagger. 

“Your neck, elbows, shoulders.. they’re totally exposed. Didn’t your instructor teach you that stuff?”, Alibaba asked. 

He knocked Jamil’s sword away. 

Jamil fell on his ass. 

Alibaba pointed his dagger at Jamil. 

“I give you an F”, Alibaba said. 

He pulled his dagger to him. 

“Who are you”, Jamil asked. 

“I thought I’d forgotten the past.. I thought (Y/N) and I was past it… but my body sure remembers”, Alibaba said. 

“Morgiana. Save me right now. I order you to save me”, Jamil called. 

“You’re wasting your breath. She’s too far away”, Alibaba started. 

Alibaba barely managed to block Morgianas kick. 

“You can be free”, Alibaba offered. 

Morgiana walked to him and tossed him. 

Jamil started to laugh. He got up and placed a hand on Morgiana. 

“Good girl! You’re my number one slave after all”, Jamil said. 

He walked to Alibaba and started to kick him. 

“Damn you, commoner. (Y/N) is mine”, Jamil said. 

He kept on kicking him before moving towards Morgiana. 

“Kill him Morgiana. That’s an order, understand”, Jamil said. 

He handed her the sword and pushed her towards Alibaba. 

Morgiana made her way to Alibaba. 

“Kill him”, Jamil chanted. 

Morgiana raised the sword over Alibaba. She was shaking and breathing heavily. She lifted up the sword when ryuh surrounded it. The sword was destroyed. 

“What the hell”, Jamil gasped. 

He turned around and was met with Aladdin looking at him. 

Aladdin held his staff out to him. 

“Did you just do something”, Jamil asked. 

Aladdin ignored him and walked towards Alibaba. He commanded the ryuh to place a protective barrier around (Y/N). 

_(Y/N)... you’re safe now._

Aladdin helped Alibaba up. 

“Are you all right, Alibaba”, Aladdin asked. 

“Watch your back. That girls serious”, Alibaba warned. 

Aladdin stood up and looked at them. He held out his hand. 

“I want you to give me back my flute”, Aladdin demanded. 

“Sorry about that. But I have to do it, or else (Y/N) would choose you. “, Jamil said. 

Aladdin glared. 

“Give me back my flute”, Aladdin demanded again. 

“Then let’s see you overpower me to take it”, Jamil mocked. 

Aladdin pointed his staff at Jamil. 

“Give it back”, Aladdin warned. 

He summoned the ryuh around him. 

The ryuh surrounded and suppressed Morgiana. 

(Y/N)’s eyes fluttered open. They widened as the ryuh filled the room. She could see Jamil’s lips moving but heard no sound. She watched as Morgiana attacked then was subdued. 

Aladdin walked over to Jamil and held out his hand. 

“My flute”, he demanded. 

Jamil handed him the flute out of fear. 

Aladdin looked towards (Y/N). 

She smiled towards Aladdin. 

Aladdin smiled before speaking to Jamil. 

(Y/N) struggled to stand up. 

Aladdin walked towards Alibaba and helped him up. 

A magic circle formed under their feet. 

Flames erupted (Y/N)’s view of the two. 

She pouted. 

“Who is the one who would be king”, Amon asked. 

He appeared above the flames. He looked at Jamil. 

“Is it you? No”, He said. 

Amon then turned towards Alibaba. 

“You.”, Amon said. 

Alibaba started ranting. 

“Stop that babbling. I can’t hear you.”, Amon said. 

The flames died out as Amon shrunk. 

(Y/N) ran to Alibaba and Aladdin as the last flames died out. She jumped into their arms. 

“Greetings Magi”, Amon greeted. 

Ugo appeared. 

Alibaba couldn’t believe it. 

_(Y/N) is back. (Y/N) is alive and in my arms._

Aladdin latched onto her. 

_(Y/N)! I missed you so much. Don’t ever leave me again._

(Y/N) held tightly onto the pair. 

“I am Amon. I was created from the decorum and austerity. I am a fire wielding Djinn. As it’s master, I hereby acknowledge that you’ve cleared this dungeon.”, Amon spoked. 

“Cleared”, Alibaba said excitedly. 

He tightened his grip on (Y/N). 

The dungeon started to shake. 

“Someone is trying to seal the Road. At this rate, you won’t be able to go back outside”, Amon started. 

“We don’t want that. Let’s us out of here”, Alibaba asked. 

“Stop that wailing.” Amon ordered. 

He waved his hand and a gate appeared. 

“Those of you who wish to return, step inside this. This dungeon shall soon collapse. Only death awaits those who stay behind.”, Amon stated. 

(Y/N) turned towards Morgiana. 

“Come with us Morgiana. You’ll be safe and free with us.”, (Y/N) called. 

She ran back and grabbed Morgiana's hand. She pulled it. 

Morgiana hesitated. 

“Come with me”, (Y/N) said. 

She picked up a sword and broke Morgiana's chains. 

Morgiana picked up (Y/N) and carried her to the gate. 

_Free with (Y/N)..._

(Y/N) smiled. 

“You're safe here”. 

* * *

Hello, 

Sorry for the late chapter.

Stay safe everyone at this time

I made a [poll](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12578084/Capture-My-Heart-Quiz).

This is to decided which route (Y/N) will go.

It will close on April 3, 2020.

Thank you for taking the quiz!


End file.
